Joytricia
' Poy' (P'/atricia and J/'oy) is the friendship pairing of Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer in House of Anubis. The two were best friends before Joy disappeared mysteriously, and would sit next to each other in class. Originally, they were roommates until Joy disappeared and Nina became Patricia's new roommate. When Joy disappeared, Patricia was dead set on finding her best friend, and she would never think about giving up. In a deleted scene from the last episode (unlocked from "The Secrets Within"), they were seen talking with each other during the prom. The picture says that Patricia couldn't be happier to be reunited with her best friend. Also, this pairing is known as Jatricia'' ''(J'/oy and P/'atricia), Joytricia '('Joy and Pa/'tricia'), or Joycia '('Joy and Patri/'cia'). Rivals: Patrome, Foy , Patrina, Fabicia, and Palfie. ''Link to Poy Gallery Poy Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Patricia and Joy are hanging out together. *Patricia is trying to take a picture of Joy *Patricia takes a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. *Patricia decided to make the picture her profile pic. *Joy and Patricia make plans for a BFF Rom-Com Marathon Box that night. *Joy and Patricia are sitting next to each other in class. *Joy and Patricia glance at each other when Mr. Sweet says that someone is here for Joy. *When Joy disappears and Nina moves into Joy's bed, Patricia angrily asks Nina where Joy is. She seems very upset that Joy is gone. House of Drama / House of Codes *The morning of the school play, Patricia is sent a Good Luck card from Joy. Inside was a message in mirror writing telling her to meet Joy in the clearing at 9 pm. *Joy sneaks out to see Patricia in the school play. *Patricia immediately sees Joy, and covers up her slip to protect her. House of Risks / House of Thieves *Joy stands up to give Patricia and the rest of the cast members a standing ovation. *Patricia sees that Victor sees Joy and yells, "Run Joy! Quick!". *When Joy makes a run for it, Patricia and Nina make a path for her, and Joy runs between them. *When Victor tried to chase after Joy, Patricia purposely blocked them to give Joy more time. *After Mr. Sweet finishes addressing the audience about the commotion at the end, Patricia leaves immediately to find Joy because she was in danger. *Joy tells Victor, when he finds her, that she wants to see Patricia. *Patricia called for Joy and tried to look for her. *Joy wanted to yell for Patricia as well, but Mrs. Andrews tells her, "If you value Patricia's safety, you must keep quiet." Though Joy really wanted to answer Patricia's call, she kept quiet to protect her best friend. House of Bribes / House of Venom *While the other members of Sibuna go down into the cellar, Patricia sneaks into Victor's room and talks to Joy. *Joy tells Patricia the truth about why she disappeared. *She also tells Patricia that she wants to "hang out with her, take physics tests, and just be normal." 'Season 2' '''The two will likely countinue staying best friends.' Category:Minor Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Fanon Pairings Category:Images of Joy Mercer Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Poy Category:Joy Mercer Category:Patricia Williamson Category:House of anubis cast